


雀儿飞

by starryfeather



Category: onlyforstarryfeather
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryfeather/pseuds/starryfeather





	雀儿飞

-Ambition（姜赞镕）×Crown（李民晧）  
-盲人流浪剑客×江湖小虾米，原型来自盲僧和岩雀（别信  
===  
1.  
姜赞镕捕捉到耳边细微的风声，风驰电掣般出手，抓住了正向他口袋里伸去的那只手腕，顺势一拧——  
“哎，疼疼疼，老兄，你怎么力气这么大……疼！”  
仅听声音姜赞镕判断出这小贼年纪不大，身长不高。结合他这点偷东西的手法，又可断定内力几乎没有，武功花拳绣腿。唯一可称道的是动作尚属轻盈：很符合小贼的身份。  
不过姜赞镕顺着这人在他面前几乎没力气的手腕，摸到他手中竟拿着个钱袋。绸缎料子，精致绣法，和小贼破破烂烂的衣袖格格不入。自然，也不是姜赞镕这个身无分文的流浪人的东西。  
“我看你一个瞎子可怜，特意送钱袋给你，怎么还伤人呢！”小贼的手被姜赞镕放了，吃痛得直抱怨。钱币沙沙作响，他在晃钱袋，“我说，这钱你不要？便是买点吃食也……”  
“抓到他了，来人啊！”  
小贼的絮絮叨叨戛然而止。众人杂乱的脚步声沿着地面爬过来，其间还夹杂着叮叮咣咣的武器碰撞声。姜赞镕的手臂一暖，是小贼拿热腾腾的手抓住了他，拔腿就跑。

其实他拽不动姜赞镕的，也跑不过大户人家的护院仆役们。

2.  
果然被两头包夹了。  
姜赞镕早就听见了前后的脚步声，但他对这个自诩劫富济贫的小贼有些好奇。于是任他抓着自己跑，直到一个疾停刹住了。敌人喊着，好大的胆子竟敢偷驸马府里的东西，威胁他们乖乖就擒还能留一条命。小贼犹豫地握着姜赞镕的手左看右看，包围圈逐渐缩小，甚至他挨了一棒子。姜赞镕听风辨位，敏锐地抽剑出鞘拿剑身挡了挥在小贼头上的第二棒，紧接着出腿把砸在自己背上的一锄头给踹开。姜赞镕摸到小贼乱挥的手臂，一把将他扛在肩上，一个轻翻就飞上了房檐。  
“啊！”小贼重心失衡而惊呼了一声。但他反应也快，马上牢牢地抱住姜赞镕的背，还不忘朝地下的家役们呸呸吐口水。不过钱袋子从他胸口的衣兜里掉了出来，钱币叮叮咣咣地砸在房顶瓦片上，随即滚了一地。  
“可惜了……”  
姜赞镕扛着他连越了好几座房子才停下来。那小贼把玩着仅存的唯一一颗铜钱，心痛不已。姜赞镕想把他放下来，不想他自己轻巧地从房顶上一跃而下，小雀儿似的着了地。  
“没想到吧，我也可会轻功呢！”他站在地上冲姜赞镕喊着。姜赞镕点头：“也就只会个轻功了吧。”  
能从驸马府里偷了东西还毫发无伤地逃走，可见确实了不得。做小贼嘛，身法飘逸就够了，只要别被逮着可不是万事大吉么？  
“你早告诉我你会轻功，咱们一块跑了便是，我也省得挨打了。”小贼嘟嘟囔囔地埋怨着。姜赞镕摇摇头，想着那些家役应该找不到这里了，就打算告辞：“以后别偷东西了就是。我走了，你好自为之。”

3.  
姜赞镕只当江湖缘分浮萍两株。李民晧可不这么觉得。  
趴在那人背上的时候，他就发觉这人内力不菲：不然怎么驮着个人还能飞得那么轻灵？更何况那人和家役们交手的几招轻松写意，明明是个瞎子却总能精准地判断敌人方位，仿佛早知那人要使拳还是刀。连那把古朴的剑，都是凛凛寒光自有威严。  
一定是个江湖高手。  
李民晧这种小虾米，对于自己也能触碰到“高手”这个存在简直是做梦都梦不到的。有了这个基调，哪怕是姜赞镕身上的粗布长衫都能让他觉得朴素低调，闭着的双眼都显得沉静有气魄了。大侠要走，李民晧又怎么舍得放过。一个燕子飞就上了房檐，堪堪拽住大侠翻飞的衣角，带得自己一个轱辘滚了一圈。  
“大侠！大侠请收我为徒！”  
不等大侠多言，他又一股脑地把自己姓名出身和劫富济贫的远大志向倒了个干净，最后稳稳当当磕了个头：“我看大侠乃行侠仗义之士，我若学成，必定也惩恶扬善……”  
“你想多了，”大侠却听不进他的好话，淡淡回绝道，“我可不是什么好人。”  
“不是好人，又怎么会带我走？”  
“我不过是看你有趣。”  
“那师父收了我这么有趣的徒弟，人生路上也能多些快活……”  
他眼睛亮晶晶的，可惜姜赞镕看不见。姜赞镕只是被他逗乐了，想了想，摘了自己的剑丢给他：“你试试，要是能舞起来，我就收你为徒。”  
李民晧费劲地把剑拾起来，才挥了两下却感觉自己的手肘都要折了。

4.  
姜赞镕不收徒弟，李民晧却不是那么好摆脱的。  
他横竖也是游荡，轻功好更是跟得如影随形。有时去青楼里偷了水果还顺道给姜赞镕送去，不过姜赞镕一闻那上面的脂粉味就下不了嘴，还少不了要教训他别做鸡鸣狗盗之事。  
李民晧没那么多讲究，水果也多半是进了他的肚子。啃着苹果梨子什么的看姜赞镕在月下练剑，每每看着看着就看呆了，拜师之心更加坚固。只是姜赞镕练剑到深夜，常常忘了还有个小贼就躺在客栈房顶睡着，有次李民晧滚落下来他惊得差点一剑劈了他。好在李民晧梦里不忘功底，腰上一拧愣是没摔着自己。姜赞镕听他翻了个身，呼吸绵长安定竟是还睡着，叹口气也只好把他拖进房间，自己把床让给了他。  
直到有天李民晧手贱，捡了盒青楼里可精致却没人碰的糕点来。姜赞镕惯例地不理，他就自己吃了起来。这一吃就出事了。  
他不知道那是老鸨为给嫖客添乐子准备的，糕点里掺了不少催情药。  
姜赞镕耳朵尖，听见他喘得不对劲就赶紧飞上了房顶。伸手一探李民晧额头上全是汗，正想问他是不是屋顶风大着了凉，不想李民晧抱着他的胳膊就蹭自己的胸口。他吃药身上发热，领口都被扯开了大片。姜赞镕的手掌掠过他挺立着的乳尖就惹得他浑身战栗。  
“师父，我难受……”李民晧委屈地哼哼，他身上哪里都敏感，蹭着一点布料都痒痛，不得要领地胡乱摸着自己的皮肤把上衫都扯坏了，露出窄窄的肩膀。  
姜赞镕闻到混着脂粉味的甜糕味，顿时猜到李民晧怕是吃了不干净的东西，也没工夫计较他又胡乱认亲。他想着先把李民晧带进房间，再给他喝清火茶和洗冷水澡来遏制情欲。但李民晧带着哭腔迎上来，姜赞镕一心软就被他扑倒在了砖瓦上。  
他这不请自来的徒弟牵着他的手往自个儿身下探，姜赞镕猝不及防摸了一手湿，那挺立的小玩意在他手掌心里吐着细细的粘液，但总归不得纾解。李民晧贴在他的耳边说：“师父，帮帮我吧，我好疼。”

5.  
上了徒弟不得不收。  
姜赞镕不想给李民晧留下这种印象。他自然是没趁人之危的，不过是如他所愿帮了几回。小贼偷钱偷珠宝，倒没偷过花。未经人事的被姜赞镕摸几下就射了，缩在大侠怀嗯嗯啊啊地求着再来一遍。姜赞镕不消脱他亵裤就知道药劲儿没过，直弄得下衣黏糊糊一团糟了李民晧才累得睡过去，姜赞镕用手背抹他脸上的泪痕，心说这么蠢的小贼要是不管可怎么办啊？  
剑上不知挂了多少亡魂的姜大侠就拿这个理由收了李虾米为徒。李民晧醒来后先被一把剑塞进怀，师父让他一日舞剑十下先增强体质。  
“我这剑上还少个坠子。”师父冷着脸说，“我看你这么小一个，给我当剑坠就挺好。”  
“师父哪里看得见我了？”李民晧大喜临头没过脑子就说出来这句。姜赞镕动动嘴唇，诚实地说：“摸出来的。”  
于是轮到李民晧面红耳赤地回想昨夜春事，才意识到自己是光溜溜地躺在被子下面。姜赞镕又说：“你的衣衫我拿去给小二洗了，穿我的吧。”  
“——小心别绊着。”

6.  
夏见粉荷，冬听雪落。  
姜赞镕从江南走到江北，剑鞘换了几轮，剑坠子还是那个样，下巴尖尖，嘴唇软糯——不是看到的，是姜赞镕摸到的。  
摸熟悉了脸，就能想象出他的五官。陪得久了，连腰上有几颗痣都清清楚楚。他使轻功在楼宇和山涧间如履平地，宝贝徒弟就像麻雀似的轻轻巧巧地跟着，师父长师父短地给他看小溪边绽开的小白花。姜赞镕无奈地说我看不见，李民晧就给他尽可能描述出来，在他的手心里画画。  
第二个年头，姜赞镕把自己的出身告诉了李民晧；第三个年头，他又把失明的原因讲了。  
他不讲也没办法。皇太子一党至今还因他曾为王爷的门士而追杀他，他也就必须让李民晧小心为上不要露出蛛丝马迹引人来寻。  
但终究还是出事了。  
只会偷东西的小贼也不得不把长剑捅进了刺客的胸口。姜赞镕抱着满脸血斑吓得直抖的李民晧，暗暗下了决心：还是赶他走吧。

7.  
“蓬莱山有位医师号称华佗再世。”他挑了个暖和的日子告诉李民晧，“不知他有没有治我这眼睛的方子。”  
李民晧显然很高兴：“那好啊，我们一块去找他。”  
姜赞镕拒绝了：“蓬莱山地势险峻，机关重重，我眼睛太不方便了。”  
他三言两语就骗得李民晧要自己前去请那位医师。临行前他把自己的剑交给李民晧叫他防身，心里想的却是临别赠物。他没什么好东西，也只有这把剑陪了他一辈子，是最好的念想了。  
李民晧眼泛泪花地和师父告别，说师父别想我，等我回来你就能看到我的脸了。姜赞镕听着他扑棱棱飞走的声音，感觉就像什么在心里踏了一脚，留下个印子就不见了。

8.  
姜赞镕倒在血泊中时，想着好在是做了件好事，只是不知李民晧现在在哪里喝茶吃点心。是在当梁上君子呢，还是已经成了梦寐以求的大侠仗剑驰骋呢。

也可能还在寻他，可别寻了吧。

9.  
姜赞镕不知道的是李民晧早就被认出来，死在蓬莱山中了。  
小麻雀趴在地上听刺客们说要拿他引姜赞镕出来时，就拼着最后一口气抱着剑跳下了悬崖。轻功没使出来，浸血的衣衫倒跟翅膀似的挂足了闲风，人跟剑一起轻飘飘地不知所踪了。 

＜完＞


End file.
